natsumeyuujinchoufandomcom-20200223-history
Shuuichi Natori
Shuuichi Natori (名取周一, Natori Shuuichi) is a recurring character in the series, Natsume's Book of Friends. He can see youkai and ayakashi. On the surface, he works as a popular young actor but his real job is an exorcist. He is the head of the Natori exorcist clan and later becomes Natsume's friend. Appearance Shuuichi has short blonde hair, red eyes, and a medium build. Roses and background light appear when he smiles, representing the fact that he's handsome. Contrary to his looks, he's often seen with a lizard tattoo which is actually a youkai that moves around on his body. The tattoo can only be seen by people or spirits with strong spiritual power and it's his signature feature. Apparently, the lizard youkai never goes to his left leg, indicating that he might lose it one day. Personality When he was a teenager, Shuuichi tended to have a pessimistic and negative outlook on life. He is often in a bad mood and would typically ignore the people that spoke to him at school. His personality changed when he met Takuma Yousuke who had introduced him to the exorcist community. Shuuichi became more positive afterwards but still maintained his cynical outlook in life. He met Takashi Natsume whose naive and optimistic nature would later change his outlook in life rather often. Despite that, he hasn't completely changed just yet. History The Natori clan was an old exorcist family that was forced to retire when an heir with the ability to see youkai was no longer born. When Shuuichi was born, his family became wary of the fact that youkai who had wanted revenge would return. Thus, they blamed every natural disaster that befell the family onto him. Due to being raised in that environment, he developed a pessimistic outlook. As a child, Shuuichi once came upon Hiiragi who had been forcibly bound to the shed of a family household. Seeing Hiiragi's bloody hands, he offered a bandage to help her and bandaged her hands. While doing so, Shuuichi began to talk about himself and how his family referred to him as a curse. After hearing his complaints, Hiiragi remarked that he isn't a curse because children don't have the ability to curse others and that Shuuichi can't bring disaster to anybody because his presence has filled her with happiness. After becoming a teenager, Shuuichi's pessimistic and negative nature outlook on life remained the same. He would often be in a bad mood and would reject girls who vied for his attention. That was until Amasaki and his Shiki came to the Natori household in a desperate attempt to be of service. Shuuichi's father rudely turned him away every time. That time was also when Amasaki's Shiki told Shuuichi of the exorcist meeting that would've been held at Ishizuki valley. Wanting to meet others that could see youkai and search for a way to get rid of the lizard youkai, Shuuichi decided to attend the meeting. On his way there, Shuuichi met Seiji Matoba who was also attending the meeting. At the entrance, Seiji asked Shuuichi the color of a kimono hanging from a distance on a tree. Shuuichi says it's a dark red which prompted Seiji to say that Shuuichi wasn't half bad. Upon reaching the meeting, Shuuichi was greeted by Takuma who told Shuuichi about Seiji and what the kimono represented. The Matoba clan is one of the most powerful clans among exorcists and Seiji will become its heir. As for the kimono, the color a person sees represents the strength of their spiritual power. Weak people will only see white or pale colors while stronger people will see certain hues of red. Truly powerful people will be able to see beautiful and colorful designs along with ponies on the kimono. Takuma remarked that while Shuuichi was able to see dark red, he was only able to see a red, leaning more towards an orange shade. Seiji is said to see the kimono at its most beautiful form, indicating that Seiji is more powerful than the both of them. As Takuma talks to Shuuichi, he reveals that the reason he wears glasses is because his spiritual power isn't very strong and seeing through glass helps him see youkai. Despite not being powerful, Takuma wishes to help people with their youkai problems and thus, became an exorcist. Seeing Takuma's reason for becoming an exorcist, Shuuichi begin to contemplate on his one reason in life, it was that 'powers and his life doesn't have to be a curse' and that he could make something good come out of it. With that, Shuuichi decided that he'd become an exorcist like Takuma. Afterwards, Shuuichi would often attend future exorcist meetings and try to gather information about being an exorcist. He took up the habit of wearing glasses just like Takuma. One day, while attending an exorcist meeting, Takuma wasn't there. Apparently, he was attacked and hurt by a three-horned youkai who was targeting people that smelt like exorcists. Wanting Takuma to acknowledge him, Shuuichi decided to exorcise the three-horned youkai by himself. Thus, he headed towards Umaaraizuka where the three-horned youkai appeared. He encountered Seiji who was also after the three-horned youkai so he could make his exorcist debut. Seiji asks Shuuichi if he wanted to join Seiji but not wanting to be used by him and wanting to subdue the three-horned youkai on his own, Shuuichi refused. Upon encountering the three-horned youkai, Shuuichi unleashed a powerful spell from his paper. To his dismay, the spell wasn't strong enough to subdue the three-horned youkai and it ended up being killed by Seiji. Disappointed, Shuuichi ended up going home empty-handed and allowed Seiji to take all the credit.A World Unbent As Shuuichi contemplated that he was done, he realized that, even after everything, he still hasn't found a way to move on. He begins to wonder if he will ever find something or someone who can give meaning to his life. Plot Relationships Seiji Matoba Hiiragi Takashi Natsume Natori's relationship with Natsume is kind of brotherly that Natori invites Natsume on a hot spring trip. This is probably because Natsume is one of the few people he knows who isn't an exorcist but can see spirits like he does, or because Natsume shared the same pain he (Natori) once experienced. He describes Natsume as "someone who sees the same scenery" as him. At first, Natori wanted Natsume to be his assistant in exorcisms but Natsume refused. Despite this rejection, Natsume still helps him with some jobs. When Madara remarks that Natsume must be a useful tool for exorcists, he agrees. However, he says a strong and talented assistant is all he ever wanted but doesn't want to lose a precious friend. Throughout the series, Natori develops a concern for Natsume's wellbeing since he tends to be reckless when it involves youkai. Regardless, Natori always tries to help him in any way he can. Natori can be quite protective of Natsume, ready to protect him from anything that he deems as a threat to Natsume, for instance, Matoba and youkai. Natori is annoyed at Natsume's unnecessary involvement with youkai as he tends to be reckless. However, this is only because he worries about Natsume. Due to the necessities of his work, Natori can lie easily. He's aware of the fact that Natsume is the same and that he feels like he has similarities with him. Natori even told Natsume that he can come to his place, whenever he gets tired of lying. This causes Natori to gradually become attached to Natsume. Madara His relationship with Madara/Nyanko-sensei wasn't very affectionate at the start but he gradually becomes friendly towards him, almost to the point where it's like Natori and Natsume are playing with him. Powers Spiritual Power Shuuichi's spiritual power is above average but not exceptional. He can cast spells and perform exorcisms to a certain extent but won't be able to go beyond that without a catalyze or another person with stronger spiritual powers. Apparently, the lizard youkai is the source of this power. Shikigami Natori is skilled in paper spells as an exorcist. He has the ability to manipulate paper dolls which comes in various use. He can use it to attack yokai or leave messages and even track yokai with it. Shiki Natori has three spirits under his command. One of them being Hiiragi and the other two being Sasago and Urihime. They play a supporting role to help him in several exorcist jobs. Trivia References }} Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Exorcist Category:Male